A por todas
by Cler Cullen
Summary: Las Twilight tendrán que luchar fuerte por ganar el campeonato, ¿pero que pasara cuando la capitana se enamore de un enemigo? Historia de animadoras. -Por que las animadoras no son unas zorras, o eso creía yo... B/E


A por todas! *

Pov Bella

Capitulo uno / Última esperanza

-¡Estás de coña!- Gritó, haciendo que toda la clase se nos quedara mirando, estabamos en clase de geometría, despues del incidente la clase siguió su curso normal, era demasiado normal los gritos de Alice, asi que, estabamos acostumbrados, ella se acercó y me susurró al oido- ¡Eres nuestra última esperanza!- Me dijo y desgraciadamente, lo sabía.

Era nueva en el instituto, bueno, un par de meses, me había bastado con hacer las pruebas de baile para el festival de Navidad, obligatorio, al que yo soñaba con ser algo como un reno, una piedra o el niño Jesús metido en la cestita de piedra. Pero me dieron el papel principal, un solo, demasiada atención, atención suficiente para que las animadoras pusieran sus ojos en mi, hize las pruebas, por miedo a ser una freaque o una nerd, y me dejaron entrar, eso hace dos meses.

Alice me gritaba al oído porqué acababa de decirle que no iba a ir, al "Congreso mundial Jovenes promesas del deporte de animar Americano" o como las de mi equipo las llamaba las guerras, me dijeron que nunca, ¡absolutamente nunca! habían pasado la segunda fase, cuando pasas esa, te mandan al campús, allí entrenaras seis meses para enfrentarte al combate, hasta dar un ganador del juego, que casi siempre resulta ser el Equipo Denali 4Ever. No podía ir, no podía mermitirme ir cuando acababa de llegar, pero sabía perfectamente que mi equipo no me iba a dejar tan facilmente, asi que, le susurré a Alice al oido, muy bajito.

-Ire con una condición

-¡Sssiii!- Gritó

-Señorita Brandon, ¡ya esta bien!

-Perdón profesor,- Dijo ella mientras se sentaba, porqué había pegado un bote de la silla, después se dirigió a mi y me pregunto- ¿Qué condición?

-No mas tiendas- Se lo dije claro, como si hablara con un discapacitado o un estúpido integral.

A ella se le calló la mandibula

-¡¿QUÉ!?

-¡Brandon la próxima y a la calle!

-Ui, usted perdone profesor. ¡Hay Bella no me puedes decir eso!

Sabiendo perféctamente que mi voluntan flojeaba hoy, la mire a la cara y le susurré

-Solo dos veces antés de la semana que viene. - Ya que la semana que viene es cuando nos vamos. A ella se le iluminó la cara y claramente gritó.

-¡Te quiero Bella! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!- Grito

Yo miraba a las demás personas con gesto de disculpa diciendo con los labio sin pronunciar sonido alguno "Está loca" "¡Loca!"

-¡Brandon! ¡Se lo avisé! ¡A la calle!

-Vale profesor Rodriguez- Y se fue dando saltitos hacia la calle, dando pequeñas piruetas.

Antes de salir dijo- ¡Te quiero y lo sabes zorra!

Yo tenía la cabeza de un intenso rojo tomate, a saver que estaria pensando la gente. Era alta, mi uno setenta y algo no me lo quitaba nadie, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, con los tobillos típicos de una animadore, tenía el pelo de un intenso color oscuro, muy oscuro, casí negro, lo que mas chocab en mi cara eran unos henormes ojos de color cobrizo intenso, a veces se veían marrones, otras veces rojos, e incluso de lejos negros. Tenía unos labios gruesos y unas intentsas pestañas de color negro, por lo cual normalmente no me ponía maquillaje, era de piel pálida, pero no me desagradaba mi piel de porcelana, el mes anterior me había puesto flequillo el cual me recogía con pinzas para los ensallos, no tenía mucho pecho pero estaba feliz.

Hace dos meses me habían nombrado capitana de las animadoras, la anterior era Jane, una amiga muy cercana, me paso el mando cuando ella se fue a la universidad, asi que yo era la nueva y la capitana. Las llevaba a todas en raya, jaja.

Bueno, esta era mi vida, sacaba unas notas aceptables, tampoco era un as... Las animadoras no son como narran las peliculas, unas estúpidas, que solo piensan en moda y que son unas zorras enormes, nosotras somos gente normal, aunque tampoco es que no halla los típicos guaperas, que no se lo cree su madre, y los nerd, siendolos porqué ellos quieren, ya que nosotras no nos burlamos de nadie, somos felizes asi, tampoco habían los típicos cachondos que se apuntaban a las pruevas de animador para ver un par de culos moviendose, asi pues no creaís que las animadoras son como las de los cuentos americanos o las dobles de Paris Hilton, o al menos, eso creía yo...

SubCapítulo dos / Compras compras y mas compras

El día fue agotador, estaba muerta, nunca las twilight, nombre de nuestro equipo, se había esforzado tanto, me acosté y nada mas cerrar los ojos mi mobil sonó, con la canción de The Time running out de mi querido Muse. Adoraba esa canción. Mire la pantalla del móbil, era Alice. Entrecerré y los ojos y fruncí el ceño en la oscuridad. Sin abrir los ojos ni encender las luces le di al botoncito verde.

-¿Que quieres Alice? ¿Es que no tienes reloj?

-Uiii, si no tengo reloj no pasaría nada porqué, Señorita Swan mañana tiene usted una cita con el diablo, muajaja.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir Alice?- Tartamudee

-Pues solo que...- Paró un segundo y gritó- ¡Nos vamos de compras!

-...

-¿Bella?

-...

-¿Estás ahí, en, Bells, estás, Bell, estas, en en en en,? ¿Bella? ¿Estás? ¿En?

-¡¡¡Maldita la hora en la que te conocí, me llamas a las dos de la mañana para decirme que mañana nos vamos de compras!!!

-No

-¿Qué?

-Creo que eres lo suficientemente lista como para saberlo, te llamo para decirte que se vendra Rosalie. ¡Adios!- Dijo muy, muy deprisa.

-¡¡Aliceee!!- Grité enfadada, pero no importaba, sabía a la perfección de que había colgado. Me dispuse a dormir otra vez cuando sonó la puñetera canción otra vez. Gruñí, me levante de la cama, cogí el mobil rosa, regalo de Rosalie, y mire la pantalla, era Alice... La muy zorra se iba a enterar

Iba a gritarle cuando empezó ha hablar muy rapido

-Semeolvidabadecirtequehanadelantadoelviaje,serapasadomañana.

-¿Qué?- Grité Claramente confundida

-¡Que partimos pasado mañana, te quiero, adios!

Y volvió a descolgar. Yo empezé a gimotear, pasadomañana... ¡Por que me has abandonado señor!

La cancion de muse, qua ya había aborrecido se penetró en la habitación.

Era Rose

-¡Que!

-Ui que caracter niña.

-Creo que eres algo inteligente para saber que son las dos de la mañana, Rose, y que no tengo muy bien humor si no duermo.

-Bueno, quería decirte que a las diez paso a por ti duerme bien.

-Duerme bien tu también,- Susurré

Apagé el mobil, me meti en la cama me dormí...

...

...

...

Hizé la última pirueta y me quede clavada en el suelo, la música terminaba en, diez

nueve

ocho

Entonces el suelo empezó a moverse

siete

seis

La piramide de atras mio se derrumbó

cinco

cuatro

Todo el mundo gritaba mi nombre

tres

dos

¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Uno

Al final me caí

-Bella, Bella, Bella. ¡QUIERES DESPERTARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Abrí los ojos para ver a Rose y a Alice al lado mia dando saltos por la cama. Me lanzé al cuello de alice el cual estrangule

-¡Pero seras Burra!

-Bella creo que no puede respirar Dijo Rose preocupada

-Callate que ahora te espera lo bueno a ti

La rubia me miro con temor.

Primero fui a llamar a mi mama, ya que yo vivía en piso porqué la casa de mama estaba muy lejos.

Ella entendió rápidamente y aceptó que me fuera. Dijo "ya es hora de que cumplas tus propíos sueños, has sacrificado muchas cosas por mi, y ahora que tienes a tus amigas, no voi a quitarte esta oportunidad." Me emocionó colgué y me enfrente a mis amigas.

CINCO HORAS MAS TARDE

Ya no andaba, ahora me arrastraba por el suelo,llevaba ocho bolsas en cada mano, maquillje, ropa, ropa interior, complementos, chucherias, de todo y es que, si ganabamos este partido, no podíamo volver a por nuestras cosas, nos meterían en la final, y hasta los seis meses estariamos sin comunicación exterior, nuestra entrenadora Esme, decía una y otra vez que este era el año, y era verdad que estabamos muy preparadas.

Una vea me dejaron en mi casa, me tiré en la cama, me heché una siesta, me levanté y me fui al McDonald a comer, me pedí una ensalada Cesar, me senté en una mesa, me puse los cascos de I-pod y empezé a comer, mañana sería un gran día. Varios chicos me miraban y empezaban a soltar piropos, que violento, me levanté y me fui de allí no sin otra ronda de esos estúpidos piropos, al final cuando Sali del sitio estallaron en risas.

Después de comer me fui a mi habitación, me preparé la maleta, hizé los ejercicios de estiración, vi la pelicula de "Moulang Rouge" Otra vez y me acosté a dormir sobre las diez.

SubCapitulo tres / Denali, ¿u-g-l-y?

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Cogí el despertador y lo tire por la ventana

-¡Auch!- Se escuchó

Me removí en la cama y susurré un tipico "lo siento".

Me desperté y me vestí, unos pantalones cortos con una camiseta que ponía el nombre de nuestro equipo los Twilight con una luna y por detras una manzana con un mordisco.

En california, lugar donde se hacían las pruebas hacía calor, y lo aprobechaban al máximo, o eso decían.

Me pinte la raya, un poco de sombra, brillo y ya esta.

Salí a mi cada a esperar el autobús, cuando llegé todas las niñas estaban ahí.

-¡Vamos Bella!

-¡Qué nos vamos sin ti, guapa!

Gritaban, como no, Alice, Kate, Rose, Carmen, Garret, Eleazar, Ángela, Tyler y todos los demás.

-¡Voi, jaja!

Me senté en la última fila, con Rose y alice, ya que en los otros asientos pusimos los bolsos y demás.

Me puse el I-pod y estube escuchando música todo el rato.

Cuandoo llegamos baje del autobus de las últimas pero vi desde dentro del bus como las demas se quedaban con la boca abierta, miré y vi a una peliroja con dos chicas detrás una rubía de bote y una morena con la camiseta con mas escote que he visto, pero la peliroja no se quedaba atrás, llevaba dos toneladas de maquillaje, mas atrás de el grupo de Bimbos, estabán tres chicos, un rubio muy guapo, un moreno musculoso y un cobrizo que me dejo sin respiración. Empezé a escuchar lo que cantaba la pelirroja

-Vosotras debeis de ser el grupo de las perdedoras de siempre, ¿donde esta Jane? Por si no os queda claro lo dire otra vez.

Soy sexy

Soy guapa

Soy mejor que vosotras

Que sois unas ratas

Dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el culo y la cintura de manera sexy, o eso creía

Baje del autobús.

Las de mi equipo se cogían de los brazos por no matar a la zorra esa

-Dejadme a mi- Les dije

-Jane ya no está- Le espeté a la pelirroja- Pero si no te queda claro- Le dije con la misma voz de pito de ella

Soy sexy

Soy guapa

-Dije mientras me acercaba a ella

Y parece que soy la única

Que lleva bragas

Le baje los mini, mini, mini, mini pantalones a esa zorra y como no, la muy guarra no llevaba bragas, asi que me fui sin ni si quiera mirar a los tres chicos que había detrás pero por sus risas, sabía que se estaban partiendo.

Sonreí, Rose y Alice se me colgarón del brazo

-Muy bien, Bella

-Ya la conocía

-¿Queee?

-Digo que ya la conocía, en la anterior escuela no me metio en su equipo, visteís a los tres que habían detrás suya

-¡Joder que si los vi! ¡Mi madre!

Tube que reirme de su comentario

-Pues los metió a ellos antes que a mi, ni si quiera me dejo que hiciera las pruebas

Escuche la voz de pito de la tia esa

-¡Zorra!

U.G.L.Y  
You ain't got no alibi  
You ugly  
Hey! Hey! You ugly

-¡Pero tu eres tonta o fumas porros!

Bufó y se fue. Pero no se supone que no había zorras…

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba sola.

-Muchas gracias chicas- Refunfuñé

Empezé a andar hacía recepción, esta seria nuestra última noche o la primera de seis meses

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!-Dijo una hermosa voz

Me giré y me envolvieron unos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

SubCapítulo cuatro/ Un ángel mejor que un demonio

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!- Dijo una hermosa voz

Me giré y me envolvieron unos ojos verdes esmeraldas

-Eres la única que le ha plantado la cara a Tanya

-¿Se llama así?

-Edward- Dijo extendiendome una mano, la cual yo no la cogí.

-Que sepas que gracias a ti, no entre en el equipo de Tanya, pero no importa, ahora lo vamos a dar todo

El rio con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Que los twilight lo deis todos, no quiere decir que ganeis, por que, que yo sepa, no habeis ganado ningún año- Se acercó mas a mi- ni si quiera has pasado a la siguiente fase

-Es mi primer año aquí, no he venido nunca, pero si estoy aquí, es para ganar.

-Conocí a Jane, una muy mala entrenadora, ¿quien es la nueva?

-La tienes delante

-¡Tu!

-Ajam.

-Pobrecita- Dijo poniendo una falsa cara de tristeza. -Será una pena cuando os ganemos

-¿Nunca me has visto animar, cierto?

-No he tenido el placer, pero ¡adelante! Muestramelo- Rio

-Já- Me alegé unos pasos de él.

Di tres volteretas seguidas y una gran voltereta quedandome abierta de piernas en el suelo.

Levante la pierna y me quedé a su altura

-Bella, tu peor pesadilla-Dije mientras me marchaba.

Me agarró del brazo

-¡Espera! Que pasa si quiero encontrarte y pasar un buen rato

Me lo pensé un poco, saqué mi mobil del bolsillo

-¿Telefono?

Nos pasamos el telefono

-Muy bien, ya te tengo- Dijo con voz sexy que me hizo estremecer

-Ja, Mas quisieras

Dije llendome hacía recepción.

-La 208

-Muy bien gracias

Entre en mi habitación y me acosté en la cama

Suspiré muy fuerte

-Sueltalo-Dijo una voz que me mató del susto- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Dios Alice, tu y tu manía de matarme del susto, jaja. No me pasa nada

Salí de la habitación y grite

-¡Twilight! ¡Cinco minutos en la puerta!

Se oyeron diversos síes y entré en la habitación

-¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!

-Exacto, quiero que vean quien manda este año

La habitación la compartía con Alice y Rose, las cuales juntaron las manos

-¿Twilight?

-Twilight- Contesté.

A los cinco minutos nos pusimos unas mayas cortas y salimos a la puerta principal

-¡Bella! ¡Esto parece un hotel! ¿Por qué no ensallamos en la piscina?

-En la piscina, Kate, venga, teneís dos minutos para poneros el bañador

A los dos minutos estabamos abajo. Llevaba puesto un biquini marron chocolate con marcas rosas, el de Alice era verde con un piter Pan en el trasero, el de Rosalie era rojo, con un broche en cada lado del bañador.

Ensallamos en la piscina los pasos de baile, en vez de las piruetas. Las del Denali empezaron a imitarnos a lo cutre

-¡Olvidadlas!

-Oh no no!! -Dijo Rosalie, típico su mala leche

-Tu que Imbecil, Cara de muerto, tu no puedes estar sola, ¿tienes que estar con tus perritos falderos?

-Rose, dejalas, son unas zorras.

Nos fuimos llendo.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, nos preparamos para hacer la selección a todo y nada.

Llegamos a un pabellón, no se estaba permitido público, por lo cual no había nadie, nos había tocado con el equipo de las Moon, o algo asi, asi que nos lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, nos dejamos la piel y ¡Ganamos!

Esa noche fuimos a celebrarlo ¡A jugar a poquer de animadores! Y eso sifnificaba, que en las apuests había que quitarse la ropa

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme poniendo cara de poquer, Kate?

-Bella si vas semidesnuda

-¡Vale ya quedo claro que voi perdiendo! Pero... Tengo tres ¡ases!

-Já, escalera de diamantes (n/a no tengo ni puta idea de cómo se juega al poquer, a si que ale)

8n-Mierda, ¡no me pienso quedar las bragas

Y asi estaba, casi todo el mundo iba con los pantalones, o con los calcetines, y yo, por mala suerte la mia, solo llevaba mi sujetador negro de encaje y mis bragas brasileñas negras, eso si es verguenza.

-Vaaale

-Yupi

-Pero,

-Ohhh...

-Tendras que salir al pasillo y empezar a bailar durante- se miro el reloj- ¡cinco minutos! ¡YA!

Salí corriendo de la habitación, con todos detrás mía, y empezé a mover el culo y a bailar

-Ajaam, ajaam, ajam,

Empezé a cantar.

En una de las vueltas vi a tres siluetas, miré a mi derecha y vi, a Edward y a sus amigos mirandome con la boca abierta, de la impresión me caí y lo de atrás empezaron a reirse como locos.

¿Qué estaria pensando? Recapitulemos, me ve bailando en ropa interior de encaje negra, moviendome de manera sexy y bailando como una loca, después me caigo en sus pies, y empiza a escuchar risas a mi alrededor.

Muy bien Bella, me reproché. Te aplaudo

El se me quedo mirando, y después rompió a carcajada

-¡Si esa es tu manera de ganar! ¡A mi me encanta!

Gruñí y me levante corriendo.

-¡Me encanta!


End file.
